So Much For My World
by E.I.W
Summary: The Sequel to So Much for My Weekend If you do not read it, you will not understand this one Suze and Paul are still switched and hope for normality isn't looking to good. Sunshine's making her appearance and Jesse seems to have disappear. Will Suze and
1. Chapter 1

Title: So Much For My World

Author: EIW

Summary: The Sequel to So Much for My Weekend (If you do not read it, you will not understand this one) Suze and Paul are still switched and hope for normality isn't looking to good. Sunshine's making her appearance and Jesse seems to have disappear. Will Suze and Paul ever get their old bodies back and will Jesse make it back before Sunshine does something dangerous for the whole wide world?

* * *

Chapter 1

Last week has been freaky deaky. I mean I am still in Paul's body. As if

That was not bad enough I haven't seen Jesse within the last week. I don't know

What's really bothering me...

Could it be...?

A- Jesse not being with me

B- I'm still stuck in Paul's body

C- That Nancy and Jeff keep tormenting me

D- Paul's grandfather saying he's trying to help me and Paul but isn't

E- All of the above

If you pick E congrats you are definitely right.

I was sitting in Father Dom's office. Not in my body and this had amaze Father Dom more then we thought about the actual existence of vampires. "Suze you're late" Father Dom said as Paul walked in. "Traffic" Paul said smirking. "For the last time, I'm Suze" I said annoyed. "Sorry Suze, it's just I've never seen anything like this" Father Dom apologizes.

"Suze, Paul any idea where Jesse is?" Father Dom questioned. "Shadowland" I answered quietly. "Why?" Father Dom questioned. "Because my grandpa screwed up the first time something like this happen" Paul responded a little irritate.

Which I couldn't blame him I knew exactly what he was going through. You go bed at night hoping to see your own reflection the next day but don't. You feel your being curse for nothing you did wrong, when it was actually the opposite. Why did I have to be a mediator if I weren't one Paul and I would not be in this situation right now. But if I weren't a mediator I would have never met Jesse. See it's a curse.

"Nancy and Jeff have left him alone, they keep bugging me" I said. "Have you ask them for help?" Father Dom questioned. "Father I doubt there going to help us in fact it probably be the opposite in any case" Paul answered.

"How long have they been around?"Father Dom asked. "Probably since the 60s late 70s" Paul answered as I couldn't but stare. It had been a week already and I still can't even believe it myself.

"Well can I meet them, this is something I would like to observe myself?" Father Dom asked and I just shrugged. "Sure, if they trust me" I answered Dom was quiet for a moment. "Well I'm hoping this hasn't been inferring with your studies" Father Dom said. "Don't you think that's the least of our problems?" I question for I couldn't believe how unreal Father Dom was being.

"Well as you inform, the out look is grim for you two" Father Dom answered looking grim. "What do you mean!" Paul shouted knocking things off his desk. "Well you need this witch Sunshine and she most likely isn't going to show up in till after everything's permeant, and we definitely know a soul transference is out of the question" Father Dom said as he was flipping through some Latin book sitting on his desk.

"You know what I think you two should get to Class" Father Dom said gesturing to the door. Paul and I exchange looks and just and did as he said. We walk out both frustrated. "Suze?" Doc asked standing in front of Father Dom's office.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask. Doc was never in trouble I could understand seeing Dopey but Doc was a strange sight. Doc was never in Father Dom's office for anything not even for awards.

Doc look at me peculiar. "Uh" Doc starch his head bewildered. "David, you may come in now" Father Dom called. Doc had stare at me and Paul for a brief moment. Then finally he waltz into Father Dom's office.

Some Things that where bothering me-

Jesse hadn't shown his face since he shifted to Shadowland

I haven't been with my family with a week (I miss my mom, Doc, Andy even Dopey and Sleepy even know all it seems is Sleepy sleeps)

I miss hanging out with CeeCee and Adam

I'm still trap in Paul's body

Nancy and Jeff won't leave me alone

I feel so lonely.

* * *

Chapter 2

I sat there in one of Paul's random class. Kelly was hovering over me with her annoying laughter and ridiculous note passing. "So Paully you up for the movies tonight?" Kelly asked flirtous."Um can't the gork has me doing things for him later" I answered.

I didn't want to be Paul anymore. I didn't want to be Paul at all. I didn't want to feel alone, I didn't want to be this. I wanted to be me, I want to hang with my with my friends. I wanted to be disgusted by step brothers animalistic eating behaviors. I wanted to be slopper over by the family dog. Most of all I wanted Jesse back.

"ugh, seriously?" Kelly whisper in my ear. I think she even bit my ear. Ew. I made up my mind a week ago that I don't want to know what Paul and Kelly do alone ever since the movies."Did you just bite my ear?" I questioned disgusted. "What I thought you like that" Kelly answered annoy.

"Ms. Prescott and Mr. Slater is there something you like to share?" whoever the teacher was asked. I sigh and answer 'no' but Kelly made it bigger then I had to be. She made a scene saying she was dumping my sorry butt and then spitted in my face. I couldn't do anything either for I was in Paul's body otherwise I would have slapped her.

* * *

Lunch Paul had found me and he didn't look happy, at all. "What did you say to her?" Paul questioned angrily. "Um nothing, she disgusted me when she bit my ear" I responded going back to listening to Paul's I-pod. Paul picked it up and turned it off on me. "What" I said annoyed. "I'm not messing up your life am I?"

Paul questioned with an attitude that should be allow. "No but Jesse is aware of the current situation" I responded. "So I tried not to freak out when he thought I was you when he kissed me right off the spot, when he stop he looked like he was going to barf when I told him when I really was, believe me the feeling was mutual" Paul said looking like he was going to hurl.

"Hey Suze can I talk to you" David said coming up to the table. "Uh, I guess" Paul said uncomfortable. "Dad and Helen want to know what's going with you and Jesse, it's been a week since we've seen him" David said which was believable.

Jesse is always around because he always spend time with me, Andy and my mom even like him mostly because he was 'gentlemen' well that's because 150 year old ghost.

"David that's none of your business" I said quickly and overdramatic. Then started coughing to cover up I said something. "Suze?" David questioned curiously. "Why are you asking that?" I responded giving Paul a death look. David didn't answer right away, he had been starting at Paul.

"Paul told me a week ago, I didn't believe it at first but Jesse hasn't been around and you the real you had been acting strange" David answered looking me as if I had three heads. "Um so I could ask you two a couple of questions?" David asked pulling out a notebook with a pen from his backpack.

"Uh I guess, Paul?" I answered as I sighed as I put the I-pod away. ⌠I don't really care" Paul responded emotionless. ⌠My main question is how?" David asked as I paused unaware how to answer. "That's up to your sister to answer" Paul said looking at me. "Sunshine" I answered full of rage.


	2. What's Shadowland?

Title: So Much For My World

Author: EIW

Summary: The Sequel to So Much for My Weekend (If you do not read it, you will not understand this one) Suze and Paul are still switched and hope for normality isn't looking to good. Sunshine's making her appearance and Jesse seems to have disappear. Will Suze and Paul ever get their old bodies back and will Jesse make it back before Sunshine does something dangerous for the whole wide world?

* * *

chapter 3

_**Shadowland**_

"Sunshine, are you here?" Jesse asked walking through smoke. Jesse heard evil laughter. "Jesse De Silva, looking for me?" Sunshine asked appearing from the smoke. "Yeah, my Querida is scare out of her wits" Jesse answered fearing for Suze.

"What do you only love her in her own skin?" Sunshine asked wickedly. "I love her no matter what she look likes, I just like her when she's comfortable by her own standards" Jesse replied looking furious as Sunshine kept giggling and smiling.

"Then I do not see any reason to change them back" Sunshine said laughing. "I do" Jesse respond unhappy. "Amigo relax, when I feel like it I will" Sunshine said chipper. "You're lying, we know about the Crescent and Full Moon." Jesse said angry.

"Do you really? Oh did you know Suze Simon and Paul Slater are the most powerful mediators beside Father Dom and Paul's grandfather?" Sunshine said with a wicked smile.

_She knows with Paul and Suze's distract she can do anything, whatever she is doing cannot be anything good_. Jesse thought to himself as Sunshine laugh wickedly.

"Wait, please change them back" Jesse begged. "No, I need them out of my way for when I put my plan in to action" Sunshine answered with an evil laugh. Jesse stood there frozen, he tried moving but could not, and he did not and did want to know her plan. If only he had the power to ask.

* * *

**_Lunch_**

"So you except me to believe a witch named Sunshine fake her own death to make you two switch bodies?" Doc asked as he wrote down everything. "Suze, I need you," Kelly said as she grabbed Paul. Doc looked so confuse.

"Don't worry anything we need to know about." I said as Doc went back to his notebook. "So what exactly is Shadowland?" Doc asked as he looked at me. I miss my family, even Dopey, I mean uh Brad.

"It's like a place where lost souls are send to uh well are force to move on" I answered. "So why did Jesse go there?" Doc asked still writing. "I wish I knew." I answered with an unwanted sigh.

* * *

**_Shadowland_**

"What's going on, what's your plan?" Jesse asked furious. "Amigo, see there's one thing I've wanted since I was a child" Sunshine answered smiling. "What" Jesse question losing his temper.

"Acceptance and oh the world" Sunshine asked as she start mumbling something that did not sound like English and it was defiantly not Spanish.

* * *

Sorry for the wait

Thanks for the reviews

and queenofballet why do you keep insisting for paul/suze endings? I'm not saying anything is finalize but that's all you asked during the prequel (sry if i sound rude, I'm not trying to just curious)

Jayd-n33 thanks

and Sasha- I'm trying really hard to work on that...hope I'm getting better.

EIW :8^)


	3. Can't lose Hope

Title: So Much For My World

Author: EIW

Summary: The Sequel to So Much for My Weekend (If you do not read it, you will not understand this one) Suze and Paul are still switched and hope for normality isn't looking to good. Sunshine's making her appearance and Jesse seems to have disappear. Will Suze and Paul ever get their old bodies back and will Jesse make it back before Sunshine does something dangerous for the whole wide world?

* * *

Chapter 4

Paul's POV

"Paul doesn't love me anymore" Kelly whined as she blew into tissues. God what did I do to deserve this torment. "Suze, you seemed out of it lately, you'll at least to pretend to care when I'm upset." Kelly said sad.

"Sorry I've just been having an unbelievable week." I said as I sigh. "Well Suze, tell me all about it when we work on the school bake sale later" Kelly said as she got up and walk away. Girls are weird. My phone started ringing or Suze's new cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered. "Paul? I thought this was Suze, well anyway, I am having a problem in Shadow land, and hey, you get off me! Knock it off!" the phone went dead. "Who was that?" Suze asked as she sat down next to me.

"Someone from Shadow land" I answered. "Jesse!" Suze said scared. "Suze! Come on we have to set up for tomorrow's bake sale." Kelly said grabbing me along with her.

I mouth to her "do not do anything till later" and Suze nodded.

Setting up was a living hell. I have to hear Kelly bashes in every single way, I think even French, I really could not tell because I take Spanish. "And other thing, last Saturday our make out nights in the movie theatres, we see a show we know no one would go see and we usually kiss the entire night but last Saturday he got freaked out over french kissing" Kelly said. Why do I date Kelly?

"I've given him the best five months of my life and he's being ungrateful, don't get insulted but it's like he still in love with you and don't mind me saying this but every guy seems to fall for you" Kelly said kind of annoyed.

"That's not true," I said assuming that is something Suze would have said. "Really remember Tad Beaumont, and then there was Michael, and that really hot senior from when you arrive here" Kelly said annoyed as we were seating up tables.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I notice Kelly and I were the only ones setting up. "Oh, not coming till tomorrow morning and I don't want to go home because either way I'll be disappointed" Kelly whined pulling out tissues and crying into them.

"I'm sure you won't," I said patting Kelly on her back. "Besides I have to meet CeeCee and Adam in a half hour," I said as Kelly cried even more. "Either Paul is going to call or not, and lately he hasn't been calling! He doesn't love me anymore!" Kelly whined. "I'm sure that's not true, he's a boy, and boys are stupid," I said frightening myself. Did I just insult myself?

"But what about Jesse, is he an idiot?" Kelly questioned. "Yes, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love me, now can I please go?" I asked annoyed. Kelly blew her nose and nodded yes.

I walked out to find Suze talking to David. "Paul we have a problem" Suze said. "Great! When don't we have a problem, life sucks!" I said giving attitude for no apparent reason.

* * *

Suze's POV

"Calm down" I said not as uptight as Paul. "Paul get the stick out of your butt" I said as Paul just started crying. Why is Paul crying, does he think this a fun game because it is not.

"Why are you crying?" I questioned. "Because life sucks" Paul answered blowing his nose on one of my brand new shirts. "Do not do that, that's designer," I said annoyed. Paul just kept crying.

"Suze you get like this once a month, maybe it's just your body" Doc whisper in my ear. "Um you know what I'll discuss that with him later" I told Doc.

"Tell me what?" Paul asked still crying. Jeff appear out of nowhere with Nancy. Nancy had been laughing as Paul just kept crying more. "Welcome to womanhood and you'll probably never get out of it as long as you live" Jeff said honest and then disappear with Nancy.

"Jeff and Nancy, they get straight to the point don't they" I said as Paul looked angry. "You did this to me!" he shouted. "Me! Yeah uh huh, I so wanted to be you!" I shouted back. Paul had betch slapped me very hard and grabbed whatever short hair I had. Apparently, Father Dom had just seen this event take place.

"Susannah, let Paul go, and both you to my office" Father Dom said as he grabbed both of our hands. "David wait out in front of the office" I said as he followed us.

"My Goodness what has come over you Paul?" Father Dom questioned. "The joys of womanhood" Paul answered unhappily. "Um, I don't understand what that has to do with slapping Suze" Father Dom said rash. "The ghosts Jeff and Nancy were taunting him and then he snapped" I answered.

"I don't think you to talk for me!" Paul exclaimed. "Paul, why?" Father Dom asked. "Because there's no way me and Suze are ever going to be ourselves again" Paul said crying. "We can't lose hope" Father Dom said.

"But what if it looks hopeless no matter what?" Paul and I questioned

* * *

sry for the wait, i've been busy lately

EIW : 8 ^ )


	4. AN goodbye

So, I think I had a good run with everything i wrote.

I basically wrote throughout high school and during my summer breaks when I had writer's block with my own writing.

this is kind of a goodbye.

This was one of my all time favorites I had written. Any thing base off Meg Cabot had been a ball for me to write.

I don't want to be one of those people who leave their stories unfinish, so I want to give them up for adoption, is that what it is call again? See I've been gone for so long. College just gets harder and harder, highschool kids, enjoy while it last.

If you want to take a crack at writing them, (I do care how you will end them and what pairing it will be) message me your intend of what the project should be and how you'll make it your own.

I love writing fan fiction but now it's time for me to focus on my own writing.

Bye

It's been a good few years.

EIW :8'^{

PS I'm still gonna read just not write :8^/


	5. Adopted

Hey guys!

So Much for My World was adopted by Loulabel246.

.net/s/7107944/1/So_much_for_my_world

Happy Reading

EIW


End file.
